


Be still my bloody heart.

by abusemesoftly



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: Blades, Blood Play, Cutting, Drugs, Knife Play, M/M, No Spoilers, Weed, brief mention of smoking, smoking weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 06:38:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13805565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abusemesoftly/pseuds/abusemesoftly
Summary: For their one year anniversary Peter decides to do something special for Roman.





	Be still my bloody heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So this is my first time posting in this fandom, if you like let me know I'll be happy to write more! Let's get started!

Peter was a good boyfriend. Really he was, he always said he wasn't, but he was good in a perfect way for Roman. He didn't remember stupid days, or feel the need to change who he was because they were dating. He always tried the stupid fancy food Roman liked, and said it was good even if he would prefer to never eat it again. He would share his food with Roman, almost subconsciously. He would put his plate between the two of them, not even say anything when Roman would take things from it, just go along like it was a regular part of his life. And it was, Roman was a stable part of this gypsy boy’s life and he loved it. Loved him. Peter loved Roman Godfrey, which is why he did things for him. 

Roman was an alright boyfriend. He was demanding and jealous. So jealous that it had become a regular thing for Peter to have marks all over his neck to show the “bitches round this town” who he belonged to. But Roman was just what Peter needed. With someone else as crazy as he was, it was Peter that was then turned into the adult of the pair, and he kept them both in line...sometimes. Roman kept things interesting, and was seriously so hot that Peter was confused that he wasn't dating a model sometimes. It had been almost a full year and the only reason Peter knew that was because his mother remembered the day her son changed sides. He wanted to do something for Roman that he knew he would love. But it's hard to give something to a man who could have whatever he wanted. Peter thought for a couple of days, about getting Roman a whore that was willing to take them both, but he quickly vetoed that idea, because, well, he didn't have as much of an issue with jealousy as Roman did, but that didn't mean he liked the idea of his boyfriend in bed with a whore. But the jealousy thing got him thinking. He had an idea, but before he went through with it he wanted to make sure he knew his boyfriend as well as he thought he did. 

“Hey, Godfrey, would you do something if I asked you too?” He asked one night while they sat, high, on his bed, Peter was shirtless and playing with his knife. Roman wore his regular blazer and undershirt, while sitting on his bed like a child. Weed did that to him, made him relax compared to the other drugs they often did. Weed was Peter’s favorite, made him feel relaxed and open. 

“‘Pends on what you want me to do?” He said turning to him with a crooked grin. 

“Cut me.” He said and held his arm out and held his knife by the blade, handing it handle first to Roman. 

“Only way I'm cutting you is with a brand new razor blade, that one is so dirty, I'm not risking where that thing has been.” he said taking the knife and closing it up as he leaned over and kissed his arm, and then biting it softly. 

Peter hissed and then moaned as Roman started sucking in earnest, rolling his veins with his teeth, and pulling them closer to the surface, using his teeth to separate them. It drove Peter insane instantly.

“Roman, fuck…” he was panting softly and as soon as Roman pulled up Peter saw the dark mark forming on his arm, and, knowing they would be doing that again, he pulled Roman close and kissed him deeply. 

They made out that night and Roman left a dark mark on his arm, one on his neck, and then four on his shoulder and chest area. Roman was about to leave before Peter’s mom came home and he turned to his boyfriend, kissing him again, one hand in his hair, a serious kiss goodbye that almost had the latter wanting to go for round 4 of making out. 

“Get a new blade.” He said and then turned to leave and left Peter with another hard on, and an eye roll. 

It had been a full week and a half before Peter brought it up again. They were at Roman’s house tonight, for a sleepover. Their favorite nights. When they didn't have to rush, or pace themselves at all. They could go and go as long or as many times as they wanted. They usually got through two rounds, but they had just finished their first round, and we're playing video games now. After Peter lost the third round of the game he pouted, walked over to his bag. Roman was talking about what they would do for dinner when Peter bit his lip and dropped the CVS bag on the table in front of Roman. 

His eyes lit up and he looked up to Peter and then ripped into the bag like it was Christmas. Finding the package of blades he took a deep breath in and sat back on the couch, opening the package up and holding one in his hand, admiring it. 

Peter sat next to him on his knees and leaned in to whisper in his ear. 

“Cut me Roman.” Roman let his eyes fall closed and he turned his body, wrapping his arms around Peter and pulling him close. After a moment he pulled back, smiling, and positioned themselves so Peter was most comfortable. He took the blade and held it for a moment. Peter was anxious too. He never had a thing about cutting. He tried it once when he was 14 but his mother half beat him for even thinking about that. He’s been allowed to smoke in the house ever sense. But this was different. This was Roman, with a blade, Roman who was experienced, Roman who didn't want him dead, but very much alive. Roman who loved blood. 

“Just d-” he was cut off by the blade slicing into his arm. Immediately they could see four little small droplets of blood, before it turned into more. He did it again, and again, and again. He made 7 lines total, all were bleeding pretty bad, but neither of them cared really, mostly because the look in Romans eyes, the animalistic, beautiful way he watched it drip was enough for Peter. And there was something sick and twisted and hot about it. 

There was a brief look that only those close to Roman would know was his “May I? I'm going to.” look. And then Roman had his first two fingers in the blood and rubbed it with his thumb. He moaned then and shuddered. Peter smirked as he took his good, not blood covered hand and started rubbing him through his pants. He closed his eyes and let his head fall toward. Roman dipped his fingers in the same blood again and smeared it on his face. Groaning at Peter smirking at him. He knew just what was going to happen, and he believed Roman knew too. He kept rubbing, his hand in his pants fully pumping his cock now, when he moved his cut up arm up to Romans face and looked down at him. Eyes half lidded. 

“Suck.” He said and Roman didn't hesitate. Didn't even question being ordered, just ran his tongue over the fresh cuts and came right there from the taste alone. It took a moment for them both to realize that it had just happened, but once they had Peter pulled back and hissed. 

“Should probably clean these up…” he mumbled, feeling a bit dizzy. There was blood all over their legs, and all over Roman’s...everything. 

“Shee-it!” he said and got up immediately going to the bathroom and coming back with a wet, white, towel. Wrapping it around his arm which had mostly stopped bleeding by now he told Peter to keep pressure on it while he went to get another couple towels, and bandages. 

Roman came back and cleaned the cuts, but ointment on them all and then wrapped them with some gauze. 

“Just like new.” He said and Peter rolled his eyes and looked down at the wrapping job and  order along at how well taken care of it was.

“You look like some damn clown.” Peter said laughing at the blood smeared all over his face in odd patterns from licking it and playing with it. 

Between new bandages, long sleeve shirts, and some painful moments they managed to keep the cuts a secret from Peter's mother. However their make out sessions often including unwrapping his arm, and playing with the healing cuts as they progressed, once Roman asked for him to use the same arm to jerk him off, and he came on the cuts, that was fun to clean off. Peter eventually gave in and just took a shower. 

Once his arm was fully healed he began plans for the big finale for their anniversary. Peter made sure Roman had cleared the schedule and was coming over that night. They smoked some amazing weed, fancy shit, that Roman got and then Peter cooked up some amazing steaks for dinner. It was a great night. They were laughing and Peter didn't even flinch when Roman asked what the special occasion was. He just smirked and looked over at him, leaning in close like he was going to kiss his neck and then whispered,

“Wouldn't you like to know.” He pulled back and took another hit of the blunt they had saved for after dinner. Roman was thrown off because he had been waiting all night to get his hands on Peter, he smelled amazing, always did the last few days before he turned, they both knew it. And Peter had worn the shirt that Roman loved so much, and the necklaces that kept everyone else away, because they screamed “Gypsy.” Roman loved the odd things about Peter and he Peter knew all of them. Including when he denied Roman when he clearly wanted him. 

“Peter, give me that, what is all this for anyway, seriously?” He said taking the joint away pouting. 

“You fucker, it's the, uh, I sound like a chick.” He sighed and then continued, 

“It’s our one year man.” Peter gave in and rolled his eyes. He knew Roman didn't care about this stuff, he usually didn't either, but for the first time in his whole life, he felt like he had someone he could trust and love other than his mother. 

“Oh.” Roman looked up as soon as he heard it, feeling like a dumbass. This was why Peter was all dressed up, and doing all of this. 

“Let me make it up to you.” Roman said, blowing out the smoke, and moving to sit on Peter’s lap. It was Peter’s turn to pout now, looking away from his boyfriend. 

“Hey.” Roman took another hit, and grabbed his jaw, making him look at him, and then kissed him exhaling. Peter caught on quick enough and breathed in, taking the smoke he was given. Pulling back he blew it in Romans face and gave him a face, still unable to move from Romans vice grip. He hated when Roman used what he liked against him. 

“Oh you know you love it…” he purred in his ear as he made him move his head to the side so he could start kissing at his neck. When he bit down on the spot where they both loved, Peter put his hands up on his hips and held him tight, sucking in air.

“Roman...mmm Roman wait.” He said knowing as much as he wanted this, the foreplay he had in mind would be different tonight. 

Roman pulled back and looked at him, letting go of his jaw, he never stopped their making out. 

“What’s wrong?” He asked, looking for any sign that might give away why he was stopping. 

“Nothing's wrong…” he said softly, rubbing his hands up and down his side. He took a deep breath and let it out as he spoke. 

“I just have a different idea.” 

“Oh? What is it?” Roman asked interested. He was slowly moved off of Peter and told to follow him. They made their way to Peter’s bedroom and there was something different about it. The bedding was different. It was a dark red, and it was bulky, like there was padding beneath it. 

Roman was about to question it when Peter pushed him back onto the bed, and while it was still comfortable it was also very padded. 

“Sit. Stay.” he smirked at the usual commands that Roman liked to give him. 

“What a good boy.” he said again as he left to go to the bathroom. He came back in with a box covered in Walmart bags. 

“Open it, it's for you.” he said and sat next to him nervously. Roman raised an eyebrow and then turned towards the box and moved the bags out of the way. Inside the box was a collections of new razors, and padding, peroxide, wrap, tape. All the supplies they needed to do some serious damage to Peter. 

Roman sucked in his breath and looked over to Peter who stood and took his shirt off. Showing his lower side above his right hip bone. 

“I want your name on me Godfrey.” Peter said showing off the space he wanted it. 

Roman looked like he was on edge already but nodded. He went to get some blades but was fumbling around. Peter laughed. 

“Relax, I don't want you to mess up.” Peter said as he pulled his pants off and got back on the bed, now just laying there naked. He grabbed the lube, and moved his legs so Roman was sitting between his legs. He looked at the lube and tilted his head a bit. 

“What? I still want you to fuck me.” Peter laughed and Roman just moved over the box and Peter to kiss him deeply. They got lost in this kiss for quite some time, before Roman moved to rock his hips down against a naked Peter’s when they remembered everything else. Roman pulled back and ripped his shirt off up over his head. Getting up he shimmied out of his pants and went back to the box, setting it on the floor he got out a new blade and admired it for a moment. Peter was hard, and had grown to love this idea. He was staying hard off of the idea of Roman getting off on this. Not that he wasn’t looking forward to the sex, but he knew the sex would be a second to the spelling of Roman’s name on his skin. 

Roman moved back to where he sat in the middle of Peter’s legs and looked up at him. 

“Once I start I won’t be able to stop...you know that right…? There is going to be lots of blood…” Roman looked like he was ready to do a line after starting withdrawal, he just wanted to start, but he was sane enough to know that this had to be done carefully. 

“Yeah I know. It’s okay, just...fuck me.” Was all Peter said and Roman was leaning over Peter, and he took the blade slowly pushing it into his skin. The pressure of the blade gave way as his skin was cut open and blood started to bubble out. 

Roman finished the last bit of the letter and let out a bit of a laugh, at how amazing his boyfriend was. He looked up and Peter was biting his lip looking up at him. This would scar. They both knew it but neither really mentioned the fact that accepting to do this meant that peter would be branded with Roman’s name for the rest of his life. The chances of them staying together that long were slim to none, but everyone else peter would fuck would know that Roman Godfrey was there first. 

Roman surprised peter by starting the next letter and this time it was too gashes back to back to make the letter o. 

D was easy, so was F. By the time they were this far along Roman had to stop to stuck his finger in the blood coming out. He got it on his lips and sucked his fingers clean. He groaned and took a moment to rub himself in his briefs. Peter was surprisingly still hard, he thought the pain would be a deterrent, but it was actually kind of hot. They finished the letters and by that time there was blood everywhere. Roman dipped his hand in the warm liquid and licked his hand and then went and grabbed peters neck choking him just a bit, blood getting everywhere as he moved up to kiss him. 

The slight choking was just what Peter needed to get back to full attention. Roman took his first two fingers and with a lube and blood mix slowly pushed into Peter making him moan loudly at the sudden intrusion. It was more than he was used to taking at first, but he figured tonight out of any was the night to be rough. Peter moaned as soon as Roman found that one spot. He pushed and rubbed and did his best to get Peter right on the edge before Roman tightened his hand and cut off all air and noise he was making. That had Peter almost coming, but Roman took mercy on him, mostly because he knew they both wanted him to fuck Peter. 

Roman then sat back and got a bit more lube, lining his cock up and finally pushing in. both boys groaned in response. Peter was already so on edge, the blood, how excited his boyfriend was, the constant pressure on his prostate. God it was so much to handle. Roman was also on edge, so close, neither boy wanted it to end, but the blood still pouring out of peter was both a help and a deterrent to speed things up. The friction of their bodies moving together agitated the cuts more, making peter wince as they went, but the slickness of it all getting everywhere, the smell, the taste, roman was in heaven, which, at the end of the day was the whole point. The gritty texture of the cuts was adding such a distinct feeling that Peter was sure roman was never going to be able to get off any other way. 

“Fuck, you’re so good for me.” Roman said biting at his neck, and then licking and sucking off all the wet and dried blood, reveling in the different tastes. 

The sucking was all Peter needed, grabbing up at Roman’s sides he screamed and came hard, more than usual. The feeling of Peter tightening around his cock had Roman coming as well. Deep inside of Peter he could feel Roman. He smiled blissfully to himself, knowing he now had Roman on the inside and outside of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright guys, thanks so much! All comments are welcome and appreciated! As always follow me on Tumblr @iwantyourbloodonmylips and be safe! ♡♡♡


End file.
